Galling is an issue that can commonly arise in threaded fasteners. Galling can result in damage to the threaded features or seizing of said fasteners. Such damage or seizing can often be costly to repair or remedy. For example, in a turbine engine as may be used for power generation, certain turbine engine components may be fastened to a casing of the engine by way of bolts that may involve relatively high levels of torque. During servicing operations involving removal of such bolts, damage to the heads or even breakage of such fasteners can occur. This can result in an increased outage time of the turbine engine, and incremental costs for replacing the damaged components.